


If I Had A Dime for Every Cock I've Sucked

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 19:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11342082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: challenge story





	If I Had A Dime for Every Cock I've Sucked

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

If I Had A Dime for Every Cock I Sucked by Hepaestion

If I Had A Dime for Every Cock I Sucked  
  
Written by Hepaestion   
January 14, 1999  
Characters: Mulder/Krycek, NC-17  
Ownership: Mulder and Krycek belong to Chris Carter and 1013 Productions.   
Keywords: Story is part of SlashKink mailing list challenge I myself initiated.  
Website: http://www.slashcity.com/~hephaestion/

* * *

If I Had A Dime for Every Cock I Sucked

As I sucked his cock I could feel the extra spittle dribble down my chin. I was such a hungry cocksucking fool I never heard the footsteps that were coming towards me. I had the cock deep down my throat and my nose was being tickled by brown furry pubic hair. It wasn't until I heard the click of the safety near my ear and the penis in my mouth go limp that I noticed we weren't alone. 

My nose smelled the man before he even spoke. Mulder. 

"Krycek, please tell your friend to zip up and get the fuck out of here." Mulder said with a somewhat eerie tone in his voice.

I looked up at the guy who I had to admit was very cute. Mulder would interrupt and fuck up my cocksucking plans of the evening. The poor guy was pale from staring at the gun in Mulder's hand. However, I gave him a wink and told him to leave. He zipped up so fast I think he caught his balls in the zipper and ran out. We were in the back room of gay club a friend of mine owned. It was early and the place was just about empty. 

Mulder still pointed his FBI appointed weapon at my temple and his face was seething with anger. Shit that man needed to get laid. He was in desperate need of pussy or whatever. Especially if he was going to be busting up my chances of having a sex life something needed to be done. 

"Mulder what the fuck is up your ass man? Do you always point a gun while someone is giving head?" Krycek asked.

"Figures I would catch your little rat ass on your knees sucking some pretty waiter's cock Krycek!" Mulder said.

"Well Mulder you caught me. I am guilty as charged. I love to suck dick and I try to do it as often as I can." Alex said with amusement in shocking Mulder's sensible sensibilities. 

Mulder stood there mouth open like a fish. He watched Alex Krycek, heathen Ratboy, traitorous murdering Russian spy, and now official cocksucking bastard. Mulder's eyes looked at those lips and how when he first approached the man was busy sucking better than any fucking Hoover vacuum his mother had.

"You never asked to suck my cock Krycek!" Mulder yelled.

Alex Krycek looked at Mulder and laughed. What was it about sucking cocks that even straight boys didn't mind. Poor Mulder is offended because I didn't suck on that circumcised cock of his. Alex pondered the thought for a moment and then said, "pull it out Mulder". Mulder at first looked horrified. He was going to shoot that fucking little RatFag to kingdom come but then his dick too over the situation. Mulderdick listened to the welcome to some oral sex and decided it was about time. Mulderdick then automatically started to harden and get erect knowing his master would listen to it now. 

Mulder was angry with his dick, knowing that it was trying to get it to go for the invitation just issued by Ratcocklips over there. Alex just sat laid back on his knees and waited for Mulder to pull some of that kosher cock out. Eventually and as usual Mulderdick won the battle and in a huff Mulder put his gun away and started to unzip. 

"Here you Rat Sucking Cock Eating bastard, suck me already!" Mulder said.

Krycek looked at Mulder's dick and was in awe. It was at least 9 glorious inches of prime cut from the nation of Israel cock. They truly are the chosen people and with that though he started to do his magic. 

Mulder felt the most intense pleasure in his life. He never ever had such a blowjob from anyone. Not even Phoebe sucked cock this well. Krycek was a dick-sucking god. The mouth, the lips, the throat, they all worked on his cock in an incredible pleasure filled rhythm. Mulder allowed Mulderdick to take over, relax, and enjoy the situation. 

Alex sucked and licked and bit gently and did all his cocksucking magic tricks. He felt good and hungry for Mulder's cock. God what a fool he was for not going on his damn knees years ago. Soon Mulder was grabbing Krycek by the ears a true sign of a novice as far as Krycek was concerned and started blowing his backed up load.

Krycek swallowed and swallowed and swallowed and swallowed and swallowed and swallowed. HOLY fucking shit Alex thought as his stomach took in about a gallon jug of Mulder's cum. The man really needs to get a sex life. After about 5 minutes of swallowing cum both men collapsed on the floor. 

"Damn Krycek, that was fucking awesome". Mulder said, touching his balls, which felt at least 2lbs lighter now. 

"Krycek do you really do this often?" Mulder asked shyly.

"Mulder if I had a dime for every cock I sucked...." Alex laughed and felt his stomach grumbling, it was not used to that much cum in one shot. 

"Mulder do you always cum that much?" Alex said feeling suddenly very ill and green. 

"I guess I haven't had a chance to have much sex lately. I barely have had time to jerk-off with what all the new stupid cases I get." Mulder watched Alex turn purple and then begin to heave up all the sperm.

Mulder watched Krycek vomit up his cum for about 5 minutes. For once, he had to admit he felt sorry for that cocksucking rat. He turned around and left. He remembered he was at the club to meet a date actually and had not planned to see Krycek. 

As Mulder walked out the backroom, a handsome man was sitting at the bar with a beer in hand. 

"Hey Fox!" Will Truman said and hugged his sexy FBI date. 

"Where's Grace?" Fox said adjusting his clothes.

The End.

P.s. not beta read so excuse the mistakes..However, since I put out the challenge.. I needed to PUT out..AND here we are ;-)


End file.
